When The Going Gets Tough
by Ribs On The Run
Summary: -discontinued, because I'm not pleased with it- Things turn out for the worst for the Malfoys, and somehow Draco ironically lands himself with the trio. It's hard to keep your petulant, antagonising act up when your lives in their hands. DMHG
1. In Too Deep

**When The Going Gets Tough**

Disclaimer: HP ain't mine. If it was, Ron and Hermione wouldn't end up together.

* * *

_  
Chapter 1: In Too Deep_

His legs were trembling violently and his skin which had been paler than its usual lately must have lost all of it's colour by now. He was breathing raggedly and he heard some shouting and the sounds of spells being thrown about behind him. His hands which were clammily and desperately clutching onto black robes kept slipping, his pupils were dilated and his eyes were wide from horror.

Draco had never felt such fear before in his whole life.

A part of him wanted to look back at the castle, but the other part was much too afraid. The last few hours had been so surreal. All that he'd shed sweat and blood for was over and done with in less than an hour. All that work couldn't have been just for half an hour of terror. It surely couldn't be!

He felt the sick feeling of repulsion building up in his stomach and felt like retching.

He had just gotten Dumbledore killed. _Dumbledore_, of all people.

The only one the Dark Lord feared.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that the Dark Lord was unstoppable now. He might as well be declared the victor now. Harry Potter, Wonder Boy was useless without Dumbledore to back him up. When he realized this the world blurred and the sounds became muted as if he had just spun around ten times with woollen earmuffs.

He whimpered, hating the pitiful sound that escaped him and collapsed.

"Damn it!" he cursed his legs.

However, he wasn't alone and a very irritated Snape barked anxiously at him, "Draco, _get up. _We have no time for this!" He pulled him up, his sallow face was set grim and his skin was pulled tightly over his bones. After all, he had not forgotten about the vow he made to the boy's mother at the beginning of the year. Or about Voldermort's instructions either. Voldermort would have had an inkling by now what had transpired in the castle and Snape could only fear for the worst. He revered the Lord but also had an intense wariness of his Lord's temperament which was just as unpredictable and terrible as… well, who and what else was more terrible and fearsome than Lord Voldermort?

It had been impossible, he knew, from the beginning to properly protect Draco. He cursed his stupidity, and Bellatrix Lestrange. He could not refuse Narcissa's tearful pleads and he was also in his own way quite fond of the boy but Bellatrix had so cuttingly doubted his loyalty to the lord which had caused him to lose his temper and recklessly vow to protect Draco with his life.

"Draco, listen here, now," Snape said quietly and so quickly that Draco could barely catch the words. "I have an idea of what the Dark Lord will do when he hears of what happened before, and I want you to take it in full stride and still be his loyal follower. I need you to alive and okay, so bear with it no matter how much pain it causes you."

"But why do need me alive? What are you going to do?"

Draco didn't know about the unbreakable vow, and Snape had no intention of telling him about it. "I need you to do as I tell you because this is the only thing that I can do to help you."

"But professor–"

"Do not question me. Draco, I just need you to trust me and do as I say!" he pleaded urgently.

"I can't do it! What if he kills me, or mother? No one can help me. He's too powerful! I can't... I can't—"

"_Just trust me!_" snapped Snape getting annoyed even though he could understand the boy's feelings. "This is the only thing that I can do to help you, so I beg you, _don't be picky._"

They were still running and ducking the spells that were being shot at them by Potter (he guessed from the voice) and had just reached the top of the hill when Draco finally managed to croak, "Professor, you better not get me killed."

Snape looked down at him, "Of course not."

By now another two Death Eaters had caught up with them – the siblings Amycus and Alecto.

"Snape," gasped Amycus. His fitness was appalling and he was left struggling for air from running from the castle to the boundary between the school and Hogmeade. "The others— they are all—"

Snape cut him off, "Not now! Leave that for the Lord, not me." He thrust Draco into Amycus' arms, "Just take the boy and go! Go, go!"

Amycus nodded and then looked at the terrified Malfoy and leered at him showing his rotting, black teeth, his foul breath mingling into the air, "Congratulations, Malfoy. We pulled me mission off."

His sister cackled repulsively.

Draco sneered as convincingly as he could but said nothing and followed the man disappearing into the night.

* * *

"…no of course not, my lord," said Snape silkily, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about." 

"Severus, you are my most loyal and competent servant. It would have been very disappointing if you had failed. I didn't expect anything less."

The first time Draco heard the Lord voice he felt chill run down his spine but at that time, it had thrilled him immensly giving an overwhelming sense of his own importance. Now, it had become an object of indescribable terror.

They were outside near a tangle of tall dark trees, a lush forest, reporting to Voldermort after their mission, and it was dark and deathly quiet. There wasn't any movement or sound from any animals or insects. Like all the freshness and vitality had been sapped dry from the place. Even the trees were slightly droopy. It was as if the life here had felt the great evil that had come to this place and fled. Either that or they have been shot with the _Avada Kedavra_.

Voldermort swooped in a circle around Draco with Nagini wrapped around him hissing viciously at the bowed figure. His voice was raspy and he spoke slowly but even his raspiness could not hide his wild glee, "My, my, little Draco Malfoy. You've done quite well, much better than I anticipated, oh yes, much better than I anticipated. But you did not kill Dumbledore as you were ordered! Very upsetting but of course, I didn't expect you to complete the mission. You know I will not let this pass, Draco. You will be punished as I see fit." His voice was cold.

Draco almost wet his pants from fear and had the urge to run away but the sensible part of his mind kept him in place, reminding himself that that if he did worse consequences would befall him. He would be tracked down and killed, his parents – he only knew that whatever happened to them would be terrible if he ran and also, whatever plan Snape was concocting, and for whatever the purpose he wanted Draco for would most probably be all in vain if he fled.

He had to stay put.

Besides, he was afraid, not stupid.

Voldermort's eyes glinted like rubies. No one dared make a sound and a tense silence followed for Draco.

Voldermort continued on, his voice a tone lower, "You are soft, Malfoy. However, I will take into account that you made it possible to enter Hogwarts grounds undetected. You have had your use. Do you have anything to say to that?"

He shook his head and said quietly, shakily, "No, my Lord. It is the greatest honour to be of use to you. If what I did pleased you, then I would be most humbled to do what you command once more."

Voldermort smiled baring his teeth in a way which only he could, making him appear as if he was ready to attack someone. "Good. Your parent's lives will be spared for now as I am feeling generous." Voldermort then suddenly turned to another Death Eater and advanced on her. "Now, Alecto… what do _you_ have to say?"

The Death Eater stumbled over her words as she began to detail the fate of her other companions. If Voldermort had lips, he would have curled them from displeasure. The report went well though, overall which must have been because they had pulled their most important mission yet off. Nothing too frightening happened and Voldermort left, floating in almost an illusory way, hissing secret words to Nagini, and then disappeared entirely shrouded by the thick trees.

The three of them then, Alecto, Amycus and Snape, lifted their heads hesitantly and looked at each other. Then Snape and the siblings sneered at each other in a self-satisfied way, startling Draco. He could not comprehend how, or why they were smiling, albeit in a frightening kind of smile, but still...

Now the only thing that Draco had to worry about is what Voldermort would do next. Would he ignore him? Send him on more missions? Or would he continue to taunt him further?

Nearby, a cricket chirped.

* * *

It was like this for a few months. Draco couldn't go home because the damned Ministry had put up posters of him next to the snarling faces of his Aunt Bellatrix and a bored sneering Nott. He was wanted – dead or alive and he had no intention of being caught by them. He had to be careful of what he did and where he went because now, he was a marked man.

He'd occasionally risk it though, and had Snape apparate with him and then quickly run to the Manor with complex concealing charms placed around them. His mother delighted in their abrupt visits and would always give him a tight hug and kiss. She was worried about him and had become lonely because she could hard see anyone. Any other time, Draco would have been terribly embarrassed and his cheeks would be painted a bright red from humiliation, but now he missed his mother and yearned to see her more often.

Lately he had been learning what it was like to look after another person.

Narcissa had started to talk more openly with her son, her facade of perfect composure had crumbled long ago.

She often smelt sweet, like lollies, and no one but her husband and son knew how addicted she was to candy. She was no longer fit to spoil her child like she used to but whenever he saw her, she still reminded Draco of the times when he would be sitting at the Slytherin table and then their great eagle owl would come by and bring a giant package of sweets from home. It reminded him of a time when he felt safe and happy.

It was cloudy today, and dark as the sun tried to break through the thick clouds. They had come to visit Narcissa again. Snape told Draco that he wouldn't indulge him on any more of his spoiled whims – it was his second time this week – but ended up relenting not wanting to put up with anymore of the boy's bothersome insisting.

Narcissa was ecstatic. She gave her son a crushing hug and turned to Snape speaking without reserve, "Severus, thank you for bringing him here."

He nodded.

Narcissa summoned a stout house elf to bring out some brandy (and a glass of fizzing apple for Draco). They started talking about the usual things and Snape gave her an outline on what the Death Eaters were planning to do next, it wasn't important information.

Then there was a short silence.

Both Narcissa and Draco were not deep people who talked to each other about trivial matters of life or anything like that. They usually both spoke sparingly to one another relying more on actions and indirect words to communicate with the other, and at times like this, Draco hardly knew what to say to her. They hated showing their true feelings and immersed themselves in the comfort of being shallow people.

Snape cleared his throat told her that the both of them were going out for a few days on a task that Voldermort wanted them to do.

Narcissa listened silently but there was pain in her eyes which wanted to break out and start screaming. Instead, she just asked, "Is what the Dark Lord asking you to do dangerous, Draco?"

He hesitated, "No, it isn't," he then twitched in his seat, "It's not dangerous at all!"

But Narcissa, sharp as always — even when distressed — picked up on his lie.

"It _is_ dangerous, isn't it? Don't you lie to me!" She cried indignantly dropping her glass on the table in such a careless manner that the drink spilled all over the able. She sniffed affectedly putting her head down in her hands, "No... not another one! Not another mission! I won't stand for it! Why is he doing this? Wasn't the first time enough? He's already ruined Draco's life. What more does he want!"

Draco panicked. He never knew what to do in these type of situations but Snape was calm and indifferent as he had become accustomed to Narcissa's outbursts. He calmly muttered, "_Reparo,_" letting she glass shards fall back into place and left the spill for the house elf, Storky, to clean up.

Then he said flatly, "Narcissa, what would you do if Draco is killed?"

There was a clatter and Draco turned to Snape, wary, then pure silence. Even Storky, who was waiting outside the door ready just in case her mistress called for her, had stopped tapping her feet.

A strange strangled sound came from Narcissa's throat and she rose towering up over him and glared at him. She flushed similarly to her son in splotches and spoke angrily, "As if you wouldn't know, Severus! How dare you ask me such a thing! _The audacity of it!_ What exactly are you trying to insinuate here?"

Narcissa looked ready to send a few hexes his way and Snape took this as an indication to stand up.

"We've got to leave now, Draco."

Draco nodded then turned to his mother speaking urgently and softly, "Mother, I'll be alright. I'm not a baby anymore! Really. You don't have to worry about me."

Snape then said, a bit more gently than usual, "Narcissa, it just a possibility. I haven't forgotten about _that_. But I ask you to seriously consider it. I don't believe that you would really know what you would do if your son actually died doing the Dark Lord's bidding. So think about it."

Narcissa sat and turned to the door where the house elf was standing, her voice thick but her head raised high and proud, "Storky, show them out."

They left on their mission the next day, but Draco didn't realize that failure was not an option until he got back and found the Dark Lord terribly livid and waiting at the Manor.

* * *

What could have been so important that Voldermort himself decides to show himself at the Malfoy Manor? Gek! Draco's in trouble!

I had trouble choosing a title but hopefully this will be suitable to what I will end up writing... And Deathly Hallows is coming out in about five weeks or so! I'm so excited!! XD

And I based the first bit off the HBP but I was too lazy to write it as it happened.

Well, anyways, I'd love it if you reviewed. It'd make my day! Did you like it? Hate it?

Thank you for reading!

xo

17/06


	2. Dropping In

**When The Going Gets Tough**

Disclaimer: HP and etc. don't beling to me. It is the brilliant JK Rowling's.

Hm... it's been almost three (four?) weeks since the first chapter. I'm sorry! I finished this about a week ago but then holidays began for me and then I got lazy and didn't feel like proofreading it. Very bad of me...

EDIT: I think I will go through the two chapters again and edit some bits because I just reread it again and I realised... I don't really like it. Either that, or I'll delete it if I can't edit it to where I like it without changing it into a totally different story.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Dropping In_

Harry Potter was not in a good mood and felt like there was a mountain on his shoulder.

Well, to put it more succinctly, he was feeling like absolute shit. He may be 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One' or whatever else you wanted to call him but he was _not_ invincible or a machine.

But no one seems to remember that.

Today he had been plagued by the ministry with them asking Harry be their spokesperson ("You mean bullshit the public? Sorry, no." Harry had replied back tersely) or to give them any information, which they were convinced he had about Voldermort and Death Eaters. They were correct about that but Harry disliked them. They were incompetent and desperate, and Harry made sure to avoid anyone of them when possible. Rufus Scirmgeour made him sick.

The place was dim and old and sometimes when Harry's thoughts began to wander, he felt nauseated. This place was not good for him. It felt like a prison to him and he still could not forget all the days Sirius was trapped here with hardly anyone for company except for the despicable Kreacher.

Harry felt someone coming up behind him and turned.

"Wotcher, Harry!" called out a bright Tonks from the entrance of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, "What are you doing here standing just dressed in those flimsy muggle clothes?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey, Harry…?" she waved a hand in front of his blank face.

"Oh!" he jumped, knocking a heavy dusty book off the tabletop, "Sorry, Tonks. I just sort of… Anyway, what are you here for?"

"Just looking for someone – it's nothing important really." Tonks bent down to pick up the book only to end up knocking a lamp onto the floor smashing it into pieces while the portrait of Sirius' mother wailed and screeched about brutal punishment from somewhere inside the house.

They both ignored her and Harry pulled out his wand, "Reparo."

"Anyway, what are you doing, Harry? You're going to get if you here out in the cold too long."

"Oh, well, I was waiting for Ron and Hermione. They said they wanted to go somewhere tonight but they're late…" he trailed off not really wanting to say anymore.

Tonks sensed his worry and gave him a smile and a reassuring pat on the back, "Well, I sure they're fine. Ron's loud but quick and Hermione's clever. Nothing could have happened to them," she told him kindly.

Harry smiled, "Thanks"

And just then, Ron crashed into the room closely followed by Hermione both rugged up in muggle attire prepared for the cold weather. Ron's outfit was unusually well coordinated with no disastrous slippers or swimming trunks pulled over his head, probably from Hermione's help.

Tonks grinned, "See? What did I tell you? Is Remus here, by the way?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I think he's still on his mission with Greyback and the other wolves."

"Oh," she sighed disappointed, "I was hoping that he'd be back by now. He's been gone for quite a while already."

Then Hermione yelled loudly, "Ouch! Stop pulling on my robes already, Ron!"

Ron was red, "Well, why didn't you wait for a little more before following me, you idiot?"

"Because one of the twins decided to push me into the fire! And I'm not an idiot!"

Harry watched amused and relieved and Tonks said, quite loudly so that she could be heard over Ron and Hermione, "I better get going, then. See you later."

Ron heard her then realized that they weren't alone here and froze utterly embarrassed. His head was on the point of exploding.

Hermione took the opportunity to yank herself free and stood up grumbling to herself, "I'm going to kill that Fred! Or was it George? No, the both of them must been in on it! Just wait until I get my hands on them!"

Harry looked over at Tonks, "Yeah, bye. Oh, and nice hair," he added as she left.

She had morphed her hair so that it was vivid red and resembled the top of a pineapple in shape. It reminded him irresistibly of fire.

She grinned at him wickedly, "It's awesome, isn't it?"

By now, Ron was back to his normal colour and Hermione had straightened herself up and quietened down.

"Hey Harry," she said giving him a hug not realizing that Harry was struggling to breathe as her bushy hair engulfed his face, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. But where are we going? Can you tell me _now_, at least?"

Both Ron and Hermione had insisted that their destination was to be a surprise. The apparent occasion? Nothing, they just thought that they needed to get out for one night and forget everything going on right now.

"No way, mate. Just wait until you see it!" Ron couldn't stop bouncing from excitement, "Bet dad would've loved to gone to one of these things. What were they called? Surfaces or Fitter-balls? No it was more like–"

"Shush!" said Hermione, "You'll ruin the surprise!" she then snickered, "And _fitter-balls_, Ron? Where did you pull that one out from? It sounds like a aerobics class."

"Shut up. It's their fault for having such weird names for things!"

"Hey! It's perfectly normal! What do you think Hogwarts and Quidditch sound like to a muggle?"

Harry laughed at his friends, "Come on, now. Let's go to well, wherever it is that we're going to go."

"Oh, you'll have to hold onto one of us to apparate since you don't know where we are going," said Hermione to Harry and when he grabbed onto her sleeve

They arrived at a secluded part of London, and Hermione led them to a place with bright lights draped around a large white tent and lots of parents with their children running around giggling animatedly.

"A circus?" asked Harry surprised, watching the lights flash different colours.

"Surprise, surprise," cheered Hermione almost monotonously, "That's right. A circus inside a festival. We thought that you've been too down and serious lately so it'd be fun to get out from the wizarding word for a night. And there's also the fact that you've never been out properly living with those horrid aunt and uncle of yours."

"Yeah! I can't believe how uncouth—"

"You know that word, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione impressed as she had only heard Ron use rather simple brash words up until now.

"–he was when we came to pick you up! But it was great to see that pig eat one of George and Fred's inflating lollies! It's shocking how easily that fat cousin of yours took the bait!" Both Ron and Harry laughed heartily at the memory of Dudley inflating into the size of a hot air balloon and floating around with him and his mother screaming and Mr. Dursley blubbering angrily at them while not being able to do anything.

"That was a going a bit overboard though, Ron," frowned Hermione disapprovingly.

"Oh, get off it! You were laughing as well!"

"I was not! And you guys left for the Burrow leaving me to fix up the mess! So irresponsible! Where were you when–"

Harry sensing a fight coming on so he put up his hands to silence the enraged girl and said, "Why don't we go look for our seats now?"

Hermione and Ron agreed, but Hermione hguffily crossed her arms glaring daggers at Ron who looked affronted.

Harry sighed, "Look, the two of you acting all grumpy isn't going to make this a nice night out. Which was what tonight was supposed to be, might I add."

They both opened their mouths but shut them when Harry shot them an irritated look.

They stood in silence as Harry looked at both of them expectantly until Hermione finally conceded.

"You're right Harry. We're here to have fun, not bicker," said Hermione and she walked purposely towards the line.

They were able to get decent seats–fourth row from the front. Hermione watched the circus like she was reading a book with an enraptured look an her face and whacked Ron on the knee when he wouldn't stop gasping and saying, "Ooooh!" at all of the flashing colour lights and holograms.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to watch here!" she snapped.

Harry watched the acts intensely thinking that the acrobats would be very good—no scratch that—absolutely awesome at Quidditch. They performed their various complex tricks and swang from each other and the ropes and bars at an alarmingly dangerous and heart-stopping rate and incredible talent.

The crowd gasped. One of them had nearly lost his grip on the girl's hand, but both Harry and Hermione saw without a doubt the two acrobats wink at each other and smirk, as if they knew something that no one else did.

* * *

There was a loud 'bang' of a gunshot and Ron shouted, "Man, Hermione! You missed it by a mile!" 

"Why don't you have a go, then! I bet you wouldn't be able to do it either!" she told him frustrated throwing the toy pistol at him. She couldn't handle not being able to do something. "Actually, could I have it back? I'm going to have a few more shots."

Ron handed the pistol back to her and rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Women!" he muttered.

Harry shook his head disagreeing, "No… not women. It's just Hermione who's like this."

A few more shots rang out and Hermione came back holding a stuffed bear looking very satisfied, "He's very cute, isn't he?"

Harry and Ron peered at it. It must've been the ugliest things they have both ever seen. It was a pale cream colour randomly covered with patches of colour here and there with skinny limp limbs but big paws. And its eyes were huge, round and black staring at you as if it could see and understand your very actions.

"It's um, very cute, Hermione" said Harry tentatively, lying for her.

Ron though, tactlessly burst out, "Are you guys kidding me? That must be the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Look at his eyes! It's just staring at you without blinking! And it's sparkly and shiny!"

Hermione was huffily crossed her arms but didn't say anything not wanting to cause a row though her self restraint was barely there, "Hmph!"

They continued walking on having fun among the laughing and squealing masses, going on the rides, entering competitions and eating bad food but then Hermione caught a glimpse of some tiny unnatural sparks exploding in the sky and then she had a feeling that something terrible would happen here. It niggled at her making her feel on edge. She clenched her fists tightly. Her fingers wouldn't stop tapping themselves on her leg!

Was it a bad decision for them to leave their wands at home?

It would have been hard to hide under the muggle clothes, but Hermione suddenly felt unsafe and insecure without it.

She knitted her eyebrows worriedly, trying to think of a way to get Harry and Ron return to home with her without alarming them. She wouldn't feel better until she left this place. There was something strange about this place and maybe even dangerous. Something here, she just then realized widening her eyes, is causing the tips of her fingers to tingle with magic.

She remembered something that she had read in a text book from Hogwarts in a book called the _Basics of Basics in Magic_.And that was that_ magic reacted to magic. Magic of opposite base properties reacted to each other._

In other words, Healing magic and Harmful magic, Dark magic and any other magic.

It could have easily been Ron or Harry but no... she had been with them all this time and nothing happened. They had left their wands back at Grimmauld place except for her (to apparate) and accidental magic was impossible for them at this age...

And she must've been reacting to dark magic she deducted which meant that someone out here was performing dark magic or were preparing to.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked into her and with a loud swish, turned the corner their long white blond hair gleaming among the bright overhanging lights. That hair reminded her of someone who she believed would most likely be dead from what Harry had told them, uless he was very lucky.

"Hey, what do you think Malfoy is up to now?" she asked.

Harry face darkened and Ron said annoyed, "What in Merlin's name are you wondering about him for? Who cares about that moronic git! He is the _last_ person I want to think of right now."

"Sorry, It's just…" she trailed off not wanting to bother with any excuse, "But you know, I sort of… well, I guess I just sort of wondered where or what he'd be by now. I sort of pity him."

Harry quietly agreed, "Me too, but it doesn't change the fact that he is in love with the dark arts and so prone to stupidity. I think that by now he knows how horrible the thing he worships is. But when I think of Malfoy, I think of how much I hate him and his infatuation with everything that we are fighting against. I don't think anything will ever change that."

Hermione nodded but felt a bit saddened by his hate. Maybe it because her parents had always encouraged her to help those who needed help or it may have just been because she was a girl and she has learnt over the past few years that she was the one most likely to be persuaded that something was nice or hope that people were in the end good.

Ron jumped forward and turned around facing them and exclaimed, "What are you guys talking about! Malfoy deserves no pity. He is a cowardly prat! He's probably having fun kissing the robes of Voldermort right now you know!"

They walked on quietly amidst the crowd uncomfortable and darkened by the mention of the Voldermort until Hermione suddenly said in an attempt to distract them, "Hey Harry, do want this?" She held up her ugly disfigured bear. "You said that you liked it didn't you? Here, you can have it."

"Oh no, Hermione! It's okay!" he shook his head furiously. _I never said I liked it! _

Ron stifled his laugh behind Harry's back.

Harry waved his hands around, "It's fine! You can keep it. I mean, you obviously like it more than me. That's right, it's much better if you keep it. I have no use for it."

Hermione looked at him doubtfully.

"Really, it's fine!"

Hermione looked at Harry shrewdly for a while then said, "Thank you, Harry. But if you don't think it's cute you don't say so next time," she realized that Ron's muffled guffawing has disappeared, "And you're awfully quiet, Ron," she remarked turning around to look at him.

But Ron was gone.

"Where'd he run off to, now?"

"Over there," Harry pointed to where Ron was vomiting in a bin, "Ugh. Looks bad."

Hermione rushed over to him, "Ron, are you okay? Oh! I don't have anything here to help!" she frantically serched her pockets, "Handkerchief…no...tissue… none either! Argh! I don't have anything!"

Ron opened his mouth to tell Hermione that he was fine but then he another heap of bile came up and food came up again.

"Ron!" she squealed one part concerned other part disgustedly horrified.

When he finally stopped throwing up he gingerly stood up straight and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ron, you do know that that's disgusting, don't you?" said Harry.

"There was nothing else I could have wiped it on!" be retorted but he felt dizzy again as he collapsed onto Hermione, too weak to stand up on his own.

And then, there was a flash then screams and people scattered about, frightened, panicked and unsure of what was going on but one scream sets of another and before they knew it, the whole park was running around wildly in hysteria and workers were abandoning their posts, scuttling for cover over some unknown danger.

There were security guards and in hearing the commotion they instinctively and swiftly marched over to what they assumed was the point of commotion but soon fell down like a rag doll onto the floor after a blinding green light flashed.

Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve insistently, anxiously, "Harry… Harry! It's the worst…" her voice dropped and she whispered conspicuously, "There are Death Eaters here!"

"I know! What do you think we should do?"

"Let's—"

A sinister cackle sounded from in front of them and a disfigured pale Death Eater cackled gleefully, "Oh, it can't be! Mr. Harry Potter! And mudblood and a Weasley! What luck! Now, which one should I kill first?" her eyes narrowed like shiny black bug, "Mudblood, you're first!" she cried shrilly taking advantage of the Hermione's full hands and shooting a curse at her.

Hermione screamed and was flung back with Ron falling on top of her. Her lungs felt constricted. She gasped for breath. Her hands were sticky, wet and red.

"RON!" screamed Harry and she saw his horrified face coming over Ron's shoulders, "Hermione! Shit!" he cursed his inability to do anything in this situation.

"Sneaky little backstabbing mudblood. Using your_ friend _as a shield. You're a nasty piece of work!" she laughed triumphantly.

Harry pulled Ron of Hermione and she felt something get stuck in her throat and tears well up in her eyes as she saw him. He was coughing up blood and his jumper was drenched in the blood that he couldn't stop from coming out.

"Too bad I didn't get you but Weasley was no compromise. Leave him. Mudblood! He'll die within an hour! You can't do anything to save him!" she crowed, "Now, come out from under him and let me kill you."

Hermione didn't think. As soon as her mind understood what had happened her reflexes kicked into action. She pulled out her want as quickly as her chapped hands would allow her to and shot a curse at the masked witch which knocked back a few metres onto the ground. Her head lolled, knocked out cold.

"She couldn't have been knocked out, could she?" asked Harry a little dumfounded.

She snorted and winced painfully standing up, "She had the arrogance to talk with her wand pointed down that stupid witch. Anyway, less talk. We've got to get Ron back to the Burrow!"

"But the muggles! We can't just leave them there, Hermione!"

"I don't want to either but we must," she said briskly, "The both of you cannot fight here with Ron as he is and you have no wand on you! You'll just add to the dead list!"

Harry looked like he wanted to say something to counter but Hermione quickly cut in, "We can't do anything at all, Harry. I know what you're prepared to do but I don't want you to throw your life away! Please don't be so rash! We can go alert the Order instead, but I'm afraid that no matter how quickly we do it by the time they get here it'll be over and they'll be gone... Oh!" she gasped spotting running towards them from behind Harry.

Ready to attack the person coming Harry whipped around but relaxed to find that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, Hermione... Ron," he greeted nodding to each of them. He then cast a spell which seemed to make Ron's blood sputtering less frequent. "What are you doing here? How did you know there was going to be Death Eaters here?"

"You knew!"

"You knew?"

"Yes, I knew."

"We didn't know about the Death Eaters. We were just out," Hermione explained just to clarify things.

"How did _you_ know?" asked Harry.

"Ah, well, we got a tip-off. We were able to prepare for them. Anyway, you better get Ron out of here. He's in pretty bad shape. We can handle it all. If we're lucky we'll be able to catch some of them." He gave them another nod then ran back into the centre of the chaos.

Harry hefted Ron up with Hermione supporting him on the other side.

"The Burrow?"

"The Burrow," she agreed, "Mrs. Weasley will surely have something to fix him up."

* * *

"Oh dear," clucked a Mediwitch busily giving Ron a few vile looking potion which he swallowed. He had enough energy to muster up a cringe. "You'd better get some sleep," she said pushing down onto the pillow, "I'll see you tomorrow and I must ask that everyone leave." 

They all left unhappily but left without a complaint knowing better than to argue with the witches of St Mungo's.

Mrs Weasley though, was especially reluctant to leave but the Mediwitch pried her off the bed and took her out. "Your son will be fine, ma'am. Don't worry about him."

"But he'll need someone by his side for when he wakes up!"

The Mediwitch pursed her lips, "I assure that the only thing that he needs right now is a good night of sleep. You can come back and see him first thing tomorrow morning," she told her firmly leaving no room for argument.

They were at St. Mungo's and Mrs Weasley had screamed everybody in the Weasley household into alarm when she saw her blood covered son. Even through all the chaos everyone had managed arrived in St. Mungo's in a minute where the Mediwitches and wizard cated him off and had sorted him out in half an hour.

He was still pale but now, he was clean at least. If it wasn't for his red hair he would have faded into the sterile hospital walls.

"Mum, I told you I'm fine," Ron attempted to say sleepily, "See you tomorrow everyone."

"Oh, Ron," said his mother kissing his forehead then departing along with everyone else.

The Weasley's kindly offered Harry and Hermione to stay at their house for the night and although he was very tempted to accept their invitation he declined for the same reasons he had declined their invitation at the end of summer to stay at the Burrow. Hermione declined also, feeling that Harry would need company to keep him from getting too depressed. And she also needed someone to talk to about what had happened tonight. These kind of things weren't a rare or surprising occurrence nowadays but it still managed to upset and shake them up.

They waved goodbye at the Weasleys with Mr. Weasley telling them that they didn't mind it and that if Harry changed his mind he can come over anytime.

They arrived back at Grimmauld place to find two of the most impossible people lounging leisurely on the couches.

They jumped.

"Malfoy! Snape! What the..." Harry eyes, surprised, widened but were also filled with a burning hatred.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You better have a reason for being here," she threatened pointing her wand at them.

"Evening," drawled Malfoy. He was dirty and Hermione tried very hard to ignore the black human shaped imprint he left on the couch when he got up. "We decided to drop in for a cup of tea, Granger."

"Don't take me for a fool, Malfoy!" she murmured angrily with sparks flying out the end of the wand. She glared stonily at the two of them lifting her chin slightly as if daring them to mock her again.

Snape spoke up for the first time his voice still as cold and sneering as it was since Hogwarts, "Draco, don't speak anymore and Granger lower your wand. You might want to take a look at this before you jump to conclusions," he suggested holding a vial filled with a smokey liquid.

Harry looked at Hermione for a brief second and then under a mutual agreement he ran off into another room while Hermione turned back to them.

She shook her head at the two me standing before her, "We can't trust you."

Well, what do you think? I was going to write these first two chapters as one, but then decided that it would have been too long. And that it'd be better split into two different chapters, as the mood is quite different... or something.

But I ended up at basically the same place as the end of last chapter. No answers yet… much. A lot of dilly dallying here. X.X And do they need wands to apparate? I'm not sure...

Thank you for reading, and reviews would make me happy. :D

xo

13/07


End file.
